


in one moment

by lovedowoon



Series: and they were roommates [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College AU, Gay Panic, Gen, Gender Neutral, but gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedowoon/pseuds/lovedowoon
Summary: you forget the name of a song stuck in your head. maybe your roommate can help?





	in one moment

“hey, could you come here for a sec? i'm trying to remember this song, it’s stuck in my head but only a part of it, could you..” 

jae wanders over out of curiosity, and sits in the office chair next to you. 

“and how, my friend,” he swivels around, “could i help you with that?” 

you still haven’t completely acknowledged him, stuck in thought. jae takes in the furrow of your brow, your slight pout as you think, and smiles. “just, listen and see if you recognize it as any of the songs i play out loud sometimes.” 

you lean over your chairs armrest to hum the part of the tune you can remember, gingerly placing a hand on jaes arm to steady yourself (and to stop him from spinning around). but when you pull away, jae’s staring at you, frozen in place. 

“um, sorry. did you hear it? sorry my voice is..” that seems to make him blink, “no! nono, not at all, i mean, yeah i could hear it, uhh,” he slides a hand down his face, trying to think, then covers his mouth and ends up hunched over holding his head in his hands. “hmmmmmmmm uh-hum,” he coughs a little and sits back up. why is his face so flushed? “i mean, i—" he huffs a laugh under his breath when he looks at you sitting there confused and continues, “sorry, yeah i don’t think i quite.. quite got that. could you repeat it for me?”

for some reason, you’re starting to get embarrassed. was it too soft? you try to do a sort of _ba-da dum da da_ since you can’t remember the lyrics, but he stops you and says, 

“no, uh. hum it. please,” 

and now, you'll admit it, you're flustered— without trying to, your hand grips a little tight on his sleeve as you hum, and thank the heavens he’s wearing a loose sweater so he won’t feel it. this time you don’t lean in too much, just enough so you don’t have to look him in the eye. you clear your throat as you sit back straight again. your heart feels like it'll jump out your chest, but you’re still hopeful. after all, you could have imagined the unreadable, spaced-out look he gave you. maybe he’s heard it before? 

“so, do you recognize it?” 

he takes the hand that held his arm in his hands, _as a dramatic gesture_ he tells himself, but knows it’s just for the sake of it, 

“i am going to keep it.. a hundred percent real and honest with you, [y/n].” he cries internally from how sweet and genuinely you look at him, your small hand in his two sweater paws, 

“i’ve never heard that song before in my life.”


End file.
